The life of the battery of a flat panel electronic device (including a tablet, a flat panel mobile phone, etc.) is one of the most critical problems encountered by the users. The key factor affecting the life of the battery lies in whether the peak current in the main circuit in use exceeds the maximum allowable discharge current or not. The peak current in the main circuit exceeding the maximum allowable discharge current can have a serious effect on the life of the battery. It can also lead to the permanent damage of the battery.
The power capping mechanism of flat panel electronic devices in the prior art usually reduces the peak current by reducing the frequencies of the processor and the communication chip. But reducing the frequencies of the processor and the communication chip will cause the processing speed to reduce and the response time to extend, which is unacceptable to users. Further, reducing the frequencies of the processor and the communication chip requires a complicated calculation process, which needs a processing time from about tens of milliseconds to about hundreds of milliseconds. During this processing time, the battery can be damaged irreversibly.
Therefore, there is a need for providing a flat panel electronic device and a current control system thereof to solve the above discussed problem in the prior art.